


'til i fall asleep

by lamekid (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short & Sweet, ashton is briefly mentioned, cuddly!malum, kind of ??, that is also a tag, that's a tag lmao, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lamekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"hey, mikey,"</i> is all he says as he pats the space next to him before going back to his notebook, and that's it. michael has gone to his room in the middle of the night so often that calum has learned to not ask any questions. with them, questions didn't need to be asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til i fall asleep

There are some nights when Michael finds himself wide awake, no matter how much he tosses and turns and counts sheep in his head. Tonight is one of those nights.

He finds himself throwing the covers off his body and gets up. He picks up a shirt from the floor, pulling it on and effectively shielding his torso from the cool air of the air conditioning. The shirt's probably not washed, but he pays no mind to that as he blindly makes his way through the dark room. He feels around for the door and pulls it open as silently as he could. He peers into the dimly lit hallway and rolls his eyes when he hears Ashton's muffled snoring from next door.

He finds himself in front of Calum's door, and he opens it slowly. His eyes immediately land on Calum, who's hunched over a notebook with his guitar in his lap. The lamp beside his bed is on, and it's just bright enough that he could see what he's writing.

He looks up from the notebook upon Michael's entrance, and his focused expression softens.

"Hey, Mikey," is all he says as he pats the space next to him before going back to his notebook, and that's it. Michael has gone to his room in the middle of the night so often that Calum has learned to not ask any questions. With them, questions didn't need to be asked.

A small smile graces Michael's features as he makes his way to the younger boy's bed, his footsteps muffled by the carpet covering the floor. He climbs onto the bed, and the mattress sinks slightly. He loosely wraps his arms around the raven-haired boy's waist and buries his head in the crook of Calum's neck.

"What're you doing?" he mumbles. Calum giggles, moving away slightly from the other boy.

"That tickles," says Calum, and  _of course,_  the red-haired boy continues to nuzzle his neck. He jerks away, laughing as silently as possible so as to not wake up their sleeping bandmates.

Michael grins tiredly and goes back to cuddling the other boy, who had finally calmed down a bit. He glances down at the open notebook in front of Calum, skimming through the page. A line catches his eye:  _from all the letters that I've saved, / this is everything I didn't say_.

"I've been dabbling around with lyrics," Calum explains. "I got some inspiration and, uh..." He gestures vaguely at the notebook. Michael hums.

"It looks great. Are you gonna put it on the album?" he asks curiously, and the brown-eyed boy shrugs noncommittally.

"If it's good enough. I mean, the lyrics are pretty shit right now-"

Michael interrupts him with a snort.

"Are you fucking serious?" he asks incredulously, and Calum's eyebrows knit together as he frowns.

"Calum, it's awesome as balls!" the older boy exclaims, but the younger looks at him skeptically. He sighs and his expression softens.

"It's great, Cal," Michael reassures the boy softly, and it feels like second nature to him when he places a kiss on the corner of Calum's mouth. The raven-haired boy stiffens, and so does he, until he decides to pretend that nothing had happened.

 _Best friends kiss each other sometimes,_  he thinks defensively, pushing away the thoughts telling him that he shouldn't have done that.

The silence is heavy and awkward and feels like it's going on forever. But then Michael starts talking again and everything goes back to normal.

Well, as normal as it gets after you've kissed your best friend.

"Can you sing it to me?" he asks quietly as he lays back down on the pillow, green eyes not quite meeting the younger boy's brown ones. Calum nods, bringing his hand up to the guitar's fretboard, and he messily begins strumming the intro.

Halfway through the song, Michael's eyes start fluttering shut. Calum's singing slowly trails off, and Michael's eyes open again.

"Why d'ya stop?" he mumbles sleepily, turning on his side to face his best friend, who gets up to put away the guitar and the notebook.

Calum crawls back into the bed beside Michael, and he slips an arm around the pale boy's waist.

"Night, Cal. Love you," Michael whispered, already falling asleep.

"I love you too, cuzmuffin," Calum replies and gives the older boy a peck on the cheek before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! so this is my first post on ao3, and this is really bad – like, _really bad_. i wrote part of this last night and finished it at 2:30 AM, so.... i'll probably be writing more and hopefully they're not as shitty as this one! reviews are appreciated,  & come talk to me on [tumblr](http://greenlightmalum.tumblr.com) c:


End file.
